Silent Girl ?
by Park Yong Hwa
Summary: Donghae seorang bad student yang baru pindah sekolah jatuh hati pada seorang murid yang sangat pendiam ? HaeHyuk FanFict ! HaeHyuk Shipper wajib read ! jangan lupa review ! :D Don't Like Don't Read ;D


**Silent Girl ?**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong ! Author come back bawa fanfic haehyuk ^^ karena mau cari pencerahan selain kyumin , makanya author bikin juga yang haehyuk .. yang merasa bener –bener haehyuk shipper baca nde '-')/

Main Cast : Lee Donghae – Lee HyukJae , and other cast

Pairing : HaeHyuk , right ?

Rated : T

Genre : Romance , or ... ?

Length : .. hmm maybe chaptered ?

Disclaimer : HaeHyuk is belongs to God ! ^^ and this fanfic is real from mind author (?)

Summary : Donghae seorang bad student yang baru pindah sekolah jatuh hati pada seorang murid yang sangat pendiam ?

**.**

**HAPPY READING **

**.**

" apa kau tidak bisa menjaga sikap mu , donghae ?! " kata seorang namja paruh baya dengan nada sedikit tinggi , mungkin sedang marah ?

" sampai kapan kau akan begini ?! " lanjut nya

" bahkan aku tidak melakukan apapun , appa ! " kata seorang namja remaja yang diyakini bernama donghae

" jangan mengelak lee donghae ! kau ingin mempermalukan appa , eoh ? "

" ... "

" kalau tidak , bagaimana surat peringatan ini ada di tangan appa ? kau tidak malu sudah diberi ini sampai dua kali ? ! " suara lelaki yang ada di hadapan donghae makin tinggi

" aish , jinjja .. ! besok juga kau pindah sekolah ! "

" appa , bagaimana bisa ? aku tidak mau ! " kata donghae menolak

" tidak ada penolakan lee donghae ! " kata appa donghae mutlak

" ah ! Terserah kau ! " bentak donghae dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan kerja appa nya

**Lee Donghae , namja berumur 17 tahun itu sudah sering pindah –pindah sekolah .. bukan karena masalah pekerjaan orang tua nya , tapi karena dia sering sekali membuat masalah di sekolah nya .. tak terkecuali untuk yang kali ini , surat peringatan yang terakhir itu karena ia sering sekali membantah guru , bolos jam pelajaran , jarang masuk kelas , bertingkah semaunya dan ya .. bahkan ia pernah hampir di Drop Out dari sekolah , karena ia menganggap remeh kepala sekolah .. parah bukan ? **

**.**

**.**

Hari Esok nya pun , Donghae dan appa –nya berangkat bersama menuju sekolah nya yang baru ... berharap anak nya bisa lebih baik lagi di sekolah yang baru , tapi siapa yang tau kalau ternyata memang sifat nya menjadi berubah 180 derajat ?

Setelah sampai di sekolah barunya , yang bertuliskan **SAPPHIRE BLUE** **SENIOR**** HIGH SCHOOL **yang sangat besar didepan nya .. Donghae yakin pasti itu sekolah yang ayah –nya pilih kan untuknya , dengan sedikit tidak yakin .. ia pun keluar dari mobil ayah –nya dan melangkah di halaman sekolah nya untuk masuk mencari letak kelas nya ... ya , ayah –nya sudah memberi tahu pihak sekolah dan hari ini pun ia sudah bisa langsung bersekolah .. keren bukan ?

Karena bingung akan lingkungan yang baru saja ia masuki pertama kali , ia hanya berjalan masuk melewati koridor dan bertanya kepada seorang murid yang lewat pas di sebelah nya .. ia menyentuh bahu yeoja itu dan bertanya

" ruang kelas XIII – B dimana ? " setelah bertanya dan melihat yeoja itu menatap nya intens , ia merasa seperti ada angin yang berhembus kencang saat itu juga . Yeoja itu hanya menjawab " ikut aku " dan langsung berjalan di depan donghae

Donghae hanya mengekor saja di belakang yeoja itu , tak tau apa yang ia pikirkan saat itu .. ada rasa penasaran , tapi juga ada perasaan tidak mau tahu .. entah lah , saat sudah sampai didepan kelas nya pun yeoja itu hanya berbicara sedikit

" ini .. " kata nya dan langsung masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut

" hei , kau juga di sini ? " kata donghae entah pada siapa

" ... "

" hei ! aku tanya , kau juga di sini ? " kata donghae lagi dan langsung menepuk bahu yeoja yang mengantar nya tadi

Yeoja itu tidak menjawab , ia hanya diam dan langsung mengeluarkan satu buku dari dalam tas nya hingga ada satu yeoja lagi yang menghampiri donghae dan ..

" annyeong , Lee Sungmin imnida " kata yeoja itu dan langsung membungkuk , " kau anak pindahan itu ne ? " kata yeoja itu lagi

" nde , Lee Donghae imnida " kata donghae dan langsung bertanya " apa kau pengurus kelas ini ? "

" ah , iya .. aku wakil kelas disini , Park seonsaengnim kemarin sudah memberi tahu ku akan ada murid baru dikelas ini .. senang berkenalan dengan mu " kata sungmin sopan lalu tersenyum , lalu setelah itu langsung banyak murid yang menghambur masuk ke dalam kelas karena bunyi bel masuk sudah berbunyi .. tat kala itu , banyak murid yeoja dikelas itu yang memandang donghae dengan ... senyum aneh ?

" annyeong ~ " kata seorang guru yang baru masuk ke dalam kelas itu , donghae pun langsung maju ke depan

" perkenalkan , dia Murid pindahan dari sekolah **KWANGNAM – SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL .. ** silahkan memperkenalkan diri " kata Park seonsaengnim dan langsung mempersilahkan donghae

" annyeong , Lee Donghae imnida " kata donghae dan langsung disambut teriakan histeris dari para murid yeoja dikelas itu .. apa mereka gila ? pikir donghae

" kalian bisa memanggil ku donghae , atau apa terserah kalian .. senang bisa mengenal kalian " kata donghae lagi dan langsung membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat

" ehem ... baik , jika ingin lebih akrab dengan nya bisa nanti saat istirahat .. kau bisa duduk di tempat yang kosong di belakang itu " kata park seonsaengnim dan menunjuk tempat duduk tepat di sebelah yeoja yang tadi sudah mengantar donghae ke kelas ini

" gamsahamnida " kata donghae dan langsung menuju tempat duduk nya , saat duduk di sebelah yeoja itu mereka agak canggung .. mereka ? bukan , bukan mereka .. tapi hanya donghae yang merasa canggung , entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit .. aneh ?

Dari jam pelajaran pertama hingga istirahat , tidak ada masalah sedikit pun .. setelah mendengar bunyi bel istirahat terdengar , donghae langsung mengecek handphone nya dan ada satu pesan masuk yang tau nya dari appa –nya

**_' _****_From : Appa_**

**_Hae , ingat ! jangan membuat masalah di hari pertama mu ! appa mencintai mu ! '_**

Pesan yang menurut donghae sangat konyol itu hanya ia lihat , setelah itupun ia tidak ada berniat untuk membalas nya dan langsung memasukkan handphone itu ke saku celana nya lagi .. ia mencoba keluar kelas untuk mencari atap dari sekolah ini , ia rasa tidak salah jika mencari angin di atap sekolah .. right ?

Setelah ia menemukan jalan untuk ke atap sekolah ini , ia segera membuka pintu itu dan melihat siluet yeoja sedang duduk tenang tanpa suara di tengah situ .. ia pun langsung berjalan mendekati yeoja itu dan menepuk bahu yeoja itu pelan , alhasil yeoja itu sedikit kaget dan langsung melihat siapa yang menepuk bahu nya

" ada apa kau disini ? " tanya donghae

" ... "

" kebiasaan , ditanya malah tidak menjawab " kata donghae dan mengacuhkan nya

" memang ada peraturan nya aku tidak boleh disini ? " kata yeoja itu dingin

" siapa yang bilang begitu , dasar " donghae mencibir

Setelah beberapa menit lama berdiam , donghae pun bertanya pada yeoja di samping nya " siapa nama mu ? "

" ... " tidak di respon juga ? keterlaluan , kata donghae dalam hati

" kau ini ya , di tanya dari tadi tidak menjawab ! menyebalkan sekali ! " omel donghae pada orang di sebelah nya

" hyukjae , Lee Hyukjae " kata yeoja itu datar

" oh Lee Hyukjae .. harusnya dijawab dari tadi , ku kira kau tidak akan pernah jawab pertanyaan ku " kata donghae , habis donghae berkata seperti itu yeoja yang bernama Hyukjae itu pun beranjak untuk pergi .. tak tau dapat keberanian dari mana , donghae pun menahan hyuk dengan mencengkram pergelangan tangannya

" mau kemana ? " pertanyaan bodoh macam apa ini ? harusnya biar saja dia pergi .. kata donghae dalam hati

Tanpa menjawab hyuk pun langsung dengan gampang melepas cengkraman donghae dari tangan nya dan langsung melesat pergi dari tempat itu

" yeoja aneh .. " setelah mengatakan itu ia pun menyunggingkan senyum nya

.

.

"kau dari mana?" kata sungmin setelah melihat eunhyuk baru datang ke dalam kelas

" atas atap " kata nya singkat dan mengambil posisi duduk

" oh begitu , bisa berbarengan begitu balik nya dengan donghae kkk ~ " kata sungmin dan langsung kembali duduk menghadap ke depan

' apa ? donghae ? ' kata eunhyuk dalam hati dan melihat ke arah samping yang tau nya sudah ada orang yang dimaksud nya

" bertemu lagi ~ " kata donghae dengan senyum , err .. aneh nyaa ? menurut eunhyuk

' dia bodoh atau apa ? sudah tau sekelas pasti bertemu .. ' kata eunhyuk dalam hati dan hanya melirik donghae kesal

.

.

Setelah jam terakhir selesai dan bel pulang pun berbunyi , eunhyuk segera membereskan semua yang ada di atas meja nya dan ingin segera pulang .. sebelum ia ditarik oleh seseorang dan ..

" ayo kita pulang bersama ! " ajak sungmin dan menarik tangan eunhyuk se –enak jidat nya

Donghae yang juga merasa ingin menjalankan PDKT (?) dengan eunhyuk pun juga mengekor di belakang mereka bertiga .. ya bertiga , satu lagi dengan namja sekelas mereka juga yang bernama kyuhyun .. Saat sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah , donghae yang ingin menghampiri Eunhyuk tiba –tiba melihat sesosok namja yang melambaikan tangan –nya ke arah hyuk dan berkata ..

" Hyuk chagi ! "

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Author comeback ~~ dengan membawa seulas cerita cinta nya Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang belum jelas kapan akan menjadi satuu ~~ bingung gimana alur cerita ini -_- jadi bikin seada nya dulu hehe :p yang baca jebal review ne ? biar author lanjutin cerita ini ._.v gomawo {}**

**.**

**.**

**Salam ,**

**PelukCiumCoklat {}**


End file.
